gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sommers
Private Sommers was a Gear soldier in the 26th Royal Tyran infantry of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army. Biography Raid on Gralia Driving to Lauczi In the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, Sommers was stationed at Camp De La Croix on the Sarfuth-Maranday border with the rest of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry, as part of Cpt.Victor Hoffman's commando squad. After intelligence was gathered that the UIR would be attacking Sarfuth, Hoffman briefed Sommers and the rest of the squad on their mission to destroy a radar station at Gralia in the Republic of Lauczi, and that they would get there by crossing through neutral Maranday. Sommers drove a truck carrying the squad in the back, with Hoffman riding shotgun, across the Maranday border. As they drove, Sommers wondered if Maranday knew it got infiltrated by both sides, or if it just didn't care, and was worried about getting caught with the explosives they were carrying. When they reached the Maranday-Lauczi border after driving for several hours, Sommers was surprised by a border checkpoint, which hadn't been in their intel. Hoffman reassured him that they were worried about not what went into Lauczi, only what came in. Sommers and Hoffman presented their falsified papers to the guards, and were allowed to cross the border without being searched.Gears of War: Unseen Destroying Gralia and Escape Sommers hid the truck several kilometers from Gralia, and he and the rest of the commando team proceeded on foot to the radar station, led by Pvt.Bai Tak. Once they arrived, Hoffman sent Pvt.Padrick Salton up into the trees to provide sniper cover, and Sommers waited with Hoffman and Baz while Bai and Pvt.Cho Ligan took out a guard. Sommers was impressed with their skill, and cut open the fence to allow himself, Hoffman, and Baz through, and Hoffman reminded them to place on pack of explosives on each leg of the radar masts.They ran from mast to mast, planting the explosives, and were finishing the last one when a guard spotted them. They ran back to the fence and crawled out to the other side, and Hoffman ordered Sommers to detonate the explosives. Baz was worried they were too close, but Sommers trigged them, and was sent flying through the air along with the rest of the team. As they picked themselves up, they saw the radar station and their pursuit had been destroyed, and began running back to the truck. Once they reached it, Sommers took it off-road to avoid any UIR patrols. When they reached the border checkpoint, Hoffman ordered Sommers to drive right through it. He did so, but the Maranday guards opened fire, and the rest of the team returned it, killing the guards. Sommers drove along a riverbed until they reached the town of Senio in Sarfuth, and Hofffman reported in to control. He was informed that Col.James Choi was going ballistic over the operation, and that Maranday had lodged a formal complaint. Sommers couldn't believe that Choi was upset, and asked Hoffman if he would one day be like that, dealing with politics and diplomacy instead of fighting a war. Hoffman swore it wouldn't be, and asked Sommers and the others to kill him before that ever happened. Appearances *''Gears of War: Unseen'' References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:COG Category:Pendulum Wars veterans